


things unsaid

by scarsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Porn, Grinding, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, half clothed sex, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: Shiro didn’t know if the way his world shifted when Keith stepped off the Altean pod had been obvious to anyone else. For a second only, nothing else mattered. His heart had fluttered back to life.In the quietness of the room, he swore he could hear the sound of Keith's heart beating in tune with his own. Perfectly synced, equally wild--just like their contained breaths. There were galaxies of unsaid words stretching out between them, and he wondered if Keith could feel them too. He looked down just in time to see Keith’s hand move towards him, to touch his waist. That magnetic force pulling him towards Keith was finally too much to fight. He didn't even try to resist anymore.





	things unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you continue. I don't explicitly mention Keith's genitals or refer to them in any way, but it is very much implied. This isn't super canon-compliant, but I don't really care at this point. Enjoy!

Shiro didn’t know if the way his world shifted when Keith stepped off the Altean pod had been obvious to anyone else. At the moment, of course, he didn’t have much time to think about the breath caught in his throat or the beat his heart skipped. Because, at the moment, the whole universe had been reduced to the deep shades of violet in Keith’s eyes right before him again. For a second only, nothing else mattered. His heart had fluttered back to life.

He had listened to him, managing to ignore the way his heart beat faster and faster with every passing second; he had listened to Romelle’s horrendous story, pushed the heat crawling up his face away, hidden it as best as he could, focused on her words, the truth, the plan—until he couldn’t. Having Keith only a few steps away was too much, after all this time it was too much; with sand falling through the hourglass at an alarming pace it was too much. There was a tingling, warm sensation at his fingertips that mirrored the need in his heart. The need to be closer. The need to look and whisper and touch.

He excused himself—Lotor and Allura wouldn’t make it back for an hour or so, at least, and he hoped it would be enough time to cool off completely—and left the room with hurried steps. Frowning, a little frustrated with himself, he turned around a corner and leaned on the back of a slick white chair. He dragged his flesh hand down his face and let out a deep sigh, squeezed his eyes shut through the burning heat at the tips of his ears. This wasn't the time to focus on his own needs. This wasn't the time to be selfish. 

“Shiro?”

Keith’s voice reached his ears before his footsteps did. It was low and raspy, painfully familiar, with a vague hint of concern in it. Shiro turned to face him and found him standing less than an arm’s length from him. His deep violet eyes. His perpetual frown. His small, upturned nose.

Shiro sighed.

“Are you okay?” Keith practically whispered.

Shiro took a deep breath. He let himself have a second to study Keith: taller, definitely broader; a new, gained confidence in his movements and determination written all across his face. Shiro could make out the shape of his biceps under the black fabric, and he swore he could almost feel a soft coolness emanating from the blue lines across his chest piece. When had this happened? He could feel something pulling at him from where Keith stood, something magnetic and strong, something electric that made his heart start to pound, almost deafening in his ears. But this wasn’t the time, it wasn’t the place; they were fighting a war, there were bigger things at stake than how Keith’s absence had left a hole in him, how the sound of Keith taking a breath a step away from him was as warm and comforting as the first rays of sunlight after a storm.

Maybe he had taken too long to answer.

“It’s great to have you back, Keith,” he said, and it wasn’t what he’d meant to say, it wasn’t what he’d meant to say at all. With the words caught in his throat, he could feel a tremor in his voice. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable, but he knew better.

 _Keith_ knew better.

“I--I missed you. Out there,” Keith took a small step closer, with something urgent in his voice, practically cornering Shiro against the chair. His violet eyes burned.

Shiro felt his heart twist around itself. In the quietness of the room, he swore he could hear the sound of Keith's heart beating in tune with his own. Perfectly synced, equally wild--just like their contained breaths. There were galaxies of unsaid words stretching out between them, and he wondered if Keith could feel them too. He looked down just in time to see Keith’s hand move towards him, to touch his waist. That magnetic force pulling him towards Keith was finally too much to fight. He didn't even try to resist anymore. 

It almost burnt when he took the side of Keith's sharp jaw in his real hand, flesh and blood, and pulled him in for a kiss that was all teeth and relief and desperation. It was a burning star collapsing in on itself. Kissing Keith again, feeling his lips, the warmth of his tongue crashing into his mouth--it was like finally filling his lungs with air after a lifetime submerged in water. 

Keith’s hands groped at his hips as he pressed himself against Shiro, pushing him back onto the chair. Shiro sighed. He was sitting down now, feeling Keith’s body move underneath his black uniform as he hurried to straddle his lap. Shiro wasn’t sure if his heart had ever beaten this fast. A trapped bird slamming against his ribcage, desperate to escape and fly into Keith’s hands.

“I missed you,” Keith breathed against his mouth, his glove-clad fingers tugging at Shiro’s hair. Smooth, warm, they slid against the skin of Shiro’s neck; he pressed his thumb against Shiro’s chin, made him look up, clumsily pushed at his bottom lip before devouring him with another kiss. “I missed you.”

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, his hands snaking down Keith’s slim back. They settled on the curve of his waist. Keith bit his lip, relentless and demanding; Shiro pulled him closer, impossibly closer, feeling his frantic heartbeat against his chest. “Missed you too,” he moaned into Keith’s mouth.

There was a brief moment of clarity, a shining second when Shiro remembered everything outside of Keith’s body and his sounds echoing in the empty room. “We don’t have time. We should—”

“Need you,” Keith said, breathless, grinding slowly, insistently and obscenely against Shiro’s hardening dick. “Please, Shiro…”

Shiro could feel his heart drop, his blood shooting down straight to his cock. He grabbed the back of Keith’s hair and pulled, kissed and bit and sucked at the small line of pale, exposed skin of the angle where his neck met his jaw. Desperate to feel him, to leave burning marks on his skin. Keith’s words resonated in every part of him. Keith’s grunt vibrated against his chest. It was need, this time, that made Shiro roll his hips up against Keith. He couldn't deny him. He couldn't ever deny him. 

Just a moment. Just a quick moment. The universe could wait. 

Keith kissed him hard, open-mouthed, wet and loud and sloppy. Shiro grabbed his waist, his hips; his Galra hand, almost with a mind of its own, slid up Keith’s uniform and wrapped fingers around his neck. Pressing against his pulse, squeezing. Keith moaned, moving harder against Shiro as his breath hitched, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He broke the kiss, panting, breathless. Mumbling Shiro’s name like a prayer as he rocked his hips harder, pressing down hard against Shiro’s cock.

Gasping, Shiro rolled his hips against Keith. The friction was delicious, almost tortuous. He was too lost in the feel of Keith grinding against him, guessing him wet and hard, to think of anything else; he was too wrapped up in the way Keith kept moaning and biting his earlobe and the sharp angle of his jaw. Whatever he could get his teeth on. Keith's weight on him, his fingertips digging into his shoulders. The heat building up inside him, and every sound that left Keith's throat. 

“Don’t stop,” Keith moaned, quickening his pace and sinking his fingertips further into Shiro’s back, almost painfully. “Shiro, don’t stop.”

Shiro squeezed Keith’s neck a little harder, feeling Keith shudder instantly, a louder moan escaping his throat. He was always too loud. He reached down with his flesh hand to press his fingers against Keith, give him more focused friction; he could feel Keith’s thighs shaking around him, his hands leaving his back to brace himself against the chair. One second, Shiro let go of Keith’s neck, and the next, Keith was pulling at Shiro’s hair again. He kissed him, bit him, swallowed his shaking sighs with a quiet grunt. Hungry and eager and too lost in the feel of it. 

"I missed you," Keith sighed into the kiss, "God, Shiro, I missed you so much..." 

“Do you want—” Shiro wanted to ask, knowing that he would give him anything. Anything. Everything.

"Yes," Keith said, biting on his bottom lip. He straightened up to undo his belt, then Shiro's, then they both slid off their pants, working at light speed. "Fuck me," he growled, taking Shiro's jaw in his hand and squeezing. 

It was familiarity with Keith’s body that made Shiro pick him up and push him against the nearest wall. Keith cried out, Shiro’s hands squeezing his ass; he gasped as Shiro pressed up against him, and muffled a sharp moan when Shiro slid inside him, quick and easy. Shiro felt Keith tighten around him, making him growl in return. Shiro buried his face in the crook of Keith's neck and breathed him in, felt weak in the knees at the feel of him. He shuddered before he even moved. And when he did, Keith sunk his teeth into his neck and moaned his name against it, shoulders tight around his head. Like he wanted to leave his own burning mark on Shiro--and he wanted nothing more than for Keith to do it. Break his skin, leave a mark that would make him remember that this was where he belonged. To whom he belonged. Utterly and unquestionably Keith's. 

Keith's thighs wrapped around his waist as Shiro finally began to move into him, pulled him closer with every movement, deceivingly strong considering how skinny they were. Shiro’s fingers pressed too hard into the backs of Keith's thighs, less out of a real need to keep their balance and more out of instinct. He pulled back and pushed back inside him, making Keith moan his name--delicious, short of breath as he was, his thighs squeezing his hips as he tried to meet him halfway. 

"Deeper," Keith gasped. Shiro pressed a hand against the wall and bit too hard into Keith's jaw, making him grunt as he did his best to oblige. Keith cursed out his name. 

Shiro kissed him. A bruising kiss as he fucked him harder, faster, drinking in every sound Keith made. Louder and shakier, breathier and lower, until Keith was falling apart around him. Shiro knew in the way Keith’s thighs almost gave out, and the way he pulled too hard at Shiro’s hair, making him groan and thrust deeper into Keith. He shuddered and tilted his head back with a loud, rough sigh, exposing the column of his throat to Shiro’s teeth as he came, tightening around Shiro, throbbing around him and almost pushing him over the edge. He cried out Shiro’s name and moaned through gritted teeth, chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut.

He immediately pulled Shiro into a clumsy kiss, still holding himself up. Shiro kissed him back, lost in it, eager; rocked his hips harder, finally allowing himself to be selfish. He let himself enjoy the taste of Keith’s lips as he kissed him, the weight of his body under his hand, the heat rising up to his face and pooling in his belly. He held Keith tighter. Clung onto him like a lifeline.

 _“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro…”_ Keith mumbled against his ear, hot and breathy.

It was too much. The sounds, the heat, the muscles tightening around his cock and his shoulders and his hips. How Keith pulled him close with every part of him as if he were terrified of ever letting him go again. The dim lights, the warmth, the uncertainty.

Keith’s name dissolved in Shiro’s lips when he spilled inside him. It came out a shaking breath, a weak syllable against Keith’s skin. Stars exploded behind his eyelids, the weakness of his voice betraying the overwhelming waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. He felt it from his head to his toes, shuddered and gasped. 

Shiro grunted, breathed in the smell of him, felt the soft, sweaty strands of Keith’s hair brushing against his forehead. Keith made no attempt to put his feet back on the ground. He just kissed him. Shiro tasted him, felt him, touched the sides of his thighs. Because it was Keith, and he was really back. It was Keith, and he was with him again.

After he finally stood up, Keith stole another kiss from him. They both knew they couldn't wait. Still, he looked up at Shiro with those big eyes, soft and changed, but unmistakably his. Shiro took Keith’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead against Keith’s as they both tried to catch their breaths. Keith closed his eyes, and sighed, and touched Shiro’s wrists. Yet, they didn’t smile. They didn’t speak. They let the silence linger around them like the dim lights of the room, filled with things unsaid. 

There were greater things at hand. Their words could wait. 

They would have time. Just not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate kudos and bookmarks and comments and you can follow me on the twitter @gothshirogane!


End file.
